mega64fandomcom-20200215-history
Ode To Sue
Ode to Sue is the second episode of Version 2. Dr. Poque makes a bet with Horatio that he can get one girlfriend, while Derek and Rocko realize this is the perfect opportunity to make their escape. Plot agrees to a bet with Horatio]] Marcus has taken over Horatio's room to watch DVDs, so Horatio is playing Xbox in Poque's room, despite the fact that Poque is trying to work on his computer. When Poque complains about Horatio yelling while playing video games and talking to his internet girlfriend, Horatio insults Poque for not being able to get his own girlfriend. Horatio challenges Poque to find a girl by the end of the day, and bets Poque 20 dollars. Poque agrees to the bet. Meanwhile, in the beta testing dungeon, Derek is experimenting with the game Dig Dug. After the experiment, Poque brags to Rocko and Derek that he just got a date over the internet from someone named "sassylazermermaid." Rocko and Derek are unimpressed but Poque is too excited to notice. After Poque leaves, Derek tells Rocko that they can escape while Poque is distracted with his date. Derek plans to dig his way out using a swordfish statue he took from Sean's room. Then they can make their escape in Poque's truck. Derek was able to retrieve Poque's keys after Horatio flushed them down the toilet. Back in the apartment, Horatio and Marcus are hanging out in Horatio's room, when Poque enters and warns them to be quiet for his date. Despite this, Horatio and Marcus decide to go get their friends, who are all 14 year old girls. Poque gets ready for his date by getting a new beanie from Hot Topic and expensive steaks from the grocery store. Soon, Poque's date arrives and introduces herself as Sue. Derek and Rocko are watching all of this. Derek starts digging as soon as Poque's date starts while Rocko keeps an eye on Poque. Poque offers Sue party mix while he goes and gets dinner, only to find the steaks he had been preparing is missing. Poque goes to Horatio's room to interrogate him, and Horatio admits he and his friends ate them. Poque yells at them and warns them not to do anything else to ruin his date. After Poque leaves the girls agree he is a loser. Poque returns to his date with hot pockets instead of steaks. Sue notices Rocko and Derek, and Poque denies knowing who they are. Despite this, he offers to have Rocko and Derek entertain them and loads up an experiment, which consists of Rocko and Derek trapped as zombies in the world of Resident Evil. After the experiment, Sue asks Poque about his new beanie. Poque explains that his beanie has the logo of his favorite band, Tim. He tries to put a beanie on Sue but she reacts in horror. Meanwhile, Horatio and the girls begin a game of truth or dare. One of the girls dares Horatio to photograph Poque and Sue on their date. Horatio manages to sneak into Poque's room and takes the photograph. When he returns and the girls see the picture, they immediately decide Poque needs a makeover. The girls and Horatio rush into Poque's room screaming. When Horatio knocks over the dining table and accidentally kicks Sue in the face, the girls all run away. Poque finally loses his temper and complains to Sue about how bad the date is going, then insultingly introduces Horatio and Marcus. When Poque yells about "the world's most retarded puppet" Marcus enters the room and shouts "HEY SON!" Upon seeing Marcus, Sue immediately falls in love with him. A fantasy sequence where Sue professes her love to Marcus follows. Sue quickly excuses herself and leaves with Marcus. The next day, it is revealed that Poque was so depressed about his failed date that he spent the entire night staring at Rocko and Derek and crying, so they were unable to complete their escape. Marcus and Sue enter Poque's room to make fun of him. Marcus leaves to cook waffles, and Poque tells off Sue for leaving him right before their one-day anniversary. Rocko and Derek see Dr. Poque leave his room. Rocko goes to get the wooden swordfish while Derek guards the tunnel. While Derek is guarding, Poque enters the room and asks Derek to play a game for him under the threat of poisoning. Derek loads up Luigi's Mansion, and as Luigi, he searches for ghosts in San Diego's famous Whaley House. After watching Derek use the Mega64, Poque is still depressed. Derek encourages Poque to go get Sue back. Poque leaves and Rocko returns with the Swordfish and a miner's helmet. Poque returns to his room, where Marcus and Sue are still spending time together. Poque shows Sue a music video he edited together in order to win her back, but she is unimpressed. Marcus laughs at Poque and says he only wants Sue back to win his bet with Horatio. Marcus claims that he owns Sue, and she is so offended by them, that she runs outside. At the same time, Derek is finally able to dig a tunnel all the way to the surface. Outside of his apartment, Poque stops Sue and tells her he really cares about her. Horatio and Marcus enter the scene, and watch Poque as he promises to be everything she needs if she stays. Sue appears touched by this, but before she can speak, she is hit by Rocko and Derek, who are driving away in Poque's truck. Rocko and Derek are so disturbed by this that they go back into the dungeon. Horatio gives Poque the 20 dollars in order to settle their bet and goes inside. Sean, who had been hiding in the back of the truck the entire time, realizes what has happened, screams 'Not again!' and runs off into the distance. Credits |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AS AS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | AND AS HERSELF |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |ZOMBIES GOONS AND |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |STUNT TEAM / UNWANTED CAMEO |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |OPENING ANIMATION BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |COSTUMES BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |PRODUCED BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" | CREATED BY ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |-align="center" valign="center" style="font-family:Monospace, serif; font-weight:bold; background:black;" |SPECIAL THANKS |} Category:Episodes